


Pineapple

by Otava



Series: Shassie Prompts [5]
Category: Psych
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, Kisses, M/M, Pineapples, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otava/pseuds/Otava
Summary: Prompt: "Shawn, Gus, and A Pineapple." Gus helps Shawn prepare for his and Lassie's first Anniversary together.





	Pineapple

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! My last Shassie prompt I had in my inbox and I finished three days before class starts up again!
> 
> Prompted by: sadboysoftumbl

“Gus. Gus! Wake up.”

“Wha-”

“Wake up!”

“What? Shawn? Is that you?” Gus answered in the dark space of his room as he rolled over onto his back.

“Yeah, it’s me. I need some help,” Shawn answered.

“What? What do you need?”

“It’s our anniversary in two days.”

“Yours and Lassie’s?”

“Uh-huh.”

“A year, already?”

“Yeah.”

“And you needed to wake me up 10 minutes before my alarm rings for this, two days ahead of time, why?”

“An early start!” Shawn clapped his hands. “I need you and the blueberry to help me get some things for the occasion. I want to surprise him.”

“Uh-uh. No. That man and surprises don’t mix, you know that! Remember what happened when Juliet tried to plan him a surprise party a few years back?”

“Yeah, but this is gonna be different, it’s only going to be the two of us, alone, not a party. I know he doesn't care for those much. Please, Gus.”

“Fine,” Gus gave in. “I’ll drive you around and help you today. Where do you need to go?” 

“Just a few places.”

“Like what were you thinking of?

“I was thinking pineapple.”

“Pineapple what?”

“I dunno. Just pineapple. It screams relaxation and Lassie sure needs it. I was thinking of creating an island getaway back at our place. He’s been in court all week giving his testimony and presenting evidence on that crimespree we just solved together.”

“Ah.”

“The trial ends tomorrow and he’s coming back home the day after that. I’m sure he’s forgotten about the anniversary, himself ...but I want to surprise him.”

“With Pineapples?”

“Yeah. Grab your keys.”

* * *

Carlton Lassiter was stressed. It seemed like he’d been in the courtroom for three eternities now and he couldn’t take much more of it. He was really hoping that there were no more surprises that would keep him from Shawn much longer.

He glanced at his phone. He had two texts from Shawn wondering, how he was doing and another one telling him that he was an unstoppable court storm and that he loved him. 

Lassiter smiled inwardly. Being in a relationship with Shawn had it’s ups and downs, for sure. But Shawn was truly the best thing that had ever happened to him in his life sofar. In the year that they’d been together, Lassiter’s life had turned around for the better; he felt like a happier and better person.

* * *

“How many more places, Shawn?” Gus complained. He had three bags in each hand, full of stuff Shawn had bought.

“Uhhh I think one more. We have to buy the pineapple itself now. I think we’re good on all the other tropical decorations.”

“Thank God,” Gus sighed in relief.

They arrived at the grocery store with a fully packed car. 

“Time to get the pineapple!” Shawn gleefully sang out loud as he ran towards the fruit aisle.

“Wait up!” Gus called after him. When he finally caught up to Shawn, he saw him running quickly up and down the aisles of the store.

“Where is it? Where is it?” he muttered. “Excuse me,” he called after a produce worker. Where are your pineapples? The fresh ones. It has to be a fresh one. You know, the spiky fruit?”

“They're not in season, I think,” the young worker said. “Try back in a couple months.”

“Not in season,” Shawn gasped out loud in disbelief.

“You can get some canned on isle 9,” the worker said.

“Thanks.” He turned to Gus. “Did you hear that, man? What am I going to do!?”

“Buy it canned,” Gus shrugged.

* * *

Lassiter stretched his whole body as he was preparing head back to his hotel room for the night. 

He and Shawn would officially be dating for a whole year in two days time. He hadn’t dated many people past the year mark, so this was a big deal for him. Although it was just a day like any other on paper, he still had been wanting to get Shawn a little present or something for the occasion. Unfortunately the trial he was forced to sit on had eaten away a lot of his time and he was afraid he wouldn't be able to do much.

* * *

Shawn and Gus returned back to Shawn and Lassiter’s place late at night. They tried a few more stores for the fresh pineapple with no luck and had been shopping all day; they were exhausted and Shawn was defeated.

“Go to bed, Shawn. I’ll help you decorate and bake that cake tomorrow, okay buddy?”

“Thanks,” Shawn wearily smiled. “See ya then.”

Shawn showered, brushed his teeth, then collapsed in his big empty bed. He was nearly asleep when his phone rang. “Hello?” Shawn answered swiftly.

“Hey.” It was Lassiter. “How are you holding up without me?”

“I miss you a lot,” Shawn wearily admitted.

“I miss you too,” Lassiter spoke.

* * *

The trial ended at 6:45 pm on the dot and Lassiter walked out of the courtroom with a gigantic smile on his face. “We won.” he shared with Shawn over the phone as soon as soon as he could. “I just have a few things to sign and then I’m packing. I’ll see you tomorrow morning. I love you.”

* * *

“I need more flour!” Shawn demanded.

“Here!” Gus ran over to Shawn who was mixing the cake batter as fast as he could and sieved some in. “Why the hell did you have to insist on a three layer cake. You can barely make a one layer cake!”

“The kid on Masterchef Jr. made it look easy! Remind me to tweet at him after all of this is done.”

“Will do.”

* * *

Lassiter rushed to the store. He’d have to buy Shawn’s present tonight. Due to his early start tomorrow, not many places would be open for him to shop around at whim.

* * *

“I think that's everything,” Shawn said, giving his handiwork a once-over. “Thanks for the help.”

“Anytime. Remember to put the rose petals out before he comes. Otherwise they’ll wilt.”

“Got it,” Shawn winked.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning when Lassiter pulled into his parking spot. All was quiet and peaceful. No doubt, Shawn would still be asleep. When he entered his house, he was surprised by the transformation that had occurred. He could have sworn that he had stepped off in Hawaii. Shawn too had planned to surprise him, no doubt. Carefully, Lassiter tip-toed around the room to grab some wrapping paper so he could wrap his gift he had bought for Shawn.

* * *

“Morning, sleepy head.”

“Hi,” Shawn responded, turning over in bed to find Lassiter in his normal spot, as if he hadn’t been gone for a week. They shared a long and slow sensual kiss. “Petals!” Shawn gasped, breaking their lips apart. “I was gonna put petals on the ground leading to the bed before you came but I must have overslept!”

“It’s fine. I can see you still put a lot of effort into this. Too much in fact, it makes me look bad. I got you a little something too, by the way?”

Shawn’s face brightened. “Really? What is it?”

Lassiter gestured over his shoulder to a two foot tall, non-defined shape covered in wrapping paper.

“What is it?”

“Open it.”

Shawn climbed out of bed and tore at the paper. “Is this-?” he cut off

Lassiter nodded.

“Oh. This is perfect. You shouldn’t have.”

“I thought you’d like it.”

On the floor, in a simple container stood a growing plant with spiky leaves and a little fruit peeking out.

“I can’t believe you bought me my own pineapple plant,” Shawn breathed with a happy smile as he drew Lassiter in for another kiss.

They tumbled onto the bed together.

"Happy Anniversary."

**Author's Note:**

> Incidentally, I got the idea for the fic after I saw my first pineapple plant in person a few days ago. Part of me wants to go back to the store and buy it...


End file.
